1. Technical Field
This invention relates to air conditioning and heating systems for trucks or other large vehicles, and more particularly relates to an auxiliary power plant which operates in conjunction with the existing air conditioning and heating system of the vehicle and also serves to warm the engine of the vehicle to enable easy starting of the vehicle engine in cold weather.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Auxiliary systems are known in the prior art for heating a vehicle engine and its fuel line while the engine is not operating. Examples of such prior art are present in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,877,639 and 4,192,457. U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,984 discloses an auxiliary system for heating a truck cab in which the truck storage batteries operate an auxiliary pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,379 discloses an auxiliary power system for a vehicle air conditioner and heater. The system is designed for an automobile or van. It utilizes a jack shaft assembly equipped with an electromagnetic clutch to transfer power from an auxiliary engine to an existing air compressor of the vehicle when the main engine of the vehicle is not operating.
The objective of the present invention is to improve on the known prior art through provision of an auxiliary power plant for trucks or other large vehicles which is operatively connected with the existing air conditioning and heating system of the vehicle in such a way that the auxiliary power plant can efficiently operate the air conditioning and heating system of the vehicle during such times when the engine of the vehicle is not operating. To enable this, the auxiliary power plant possesses its own engine, alternator, air conditioning compressor, water pump and a heat exchanger which includes heating coils connected in the water cooling circuit of the vehicle main engine and being in heat exchange relationship with the exhaust system of the engine of the auxiliary plant.
A further important object of the invention is to provide in an auxiliary power plant of the type mentioned means for warming the main engine of the truck or other large vehicle when such main engine is not operating, to thereby render easy the starting of the main engine in cold weather after long periods of idleness.
Another important object of the invention is to provide an auxiliary power plant whose dimensions do not exceed approximately 18".times.18".times.24" and whose weight including its frame does not exceed approximately 200 pounds, thus enabling the power plant to be installed conveniently at available locations on different makes and models of trucks.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description.
As used herein, the word "truck" is not to be taken in a limiting sense, and is intended to apply to any large vehicle , such as a bus, road building equipment, or a military vehicle.